


The pickles

by azertynin



Category: White Collar
Genre: 4x11 Family Business, Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azertynin/pseuds/azertynin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene for 4x11 Family Business. "What are you doing?" Elizabeth asked as she watched Peter pour pickle juice into a travel cup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The pickles

**Author's Note:**

> Beta reader : Thanks to MilanaB

“What are you doing ?” Elizabeth asked as she watched Peter pour pickle juice into a travel cup. 

“Pickle juice for Neal.” Peter screwed the cap on with a smile.

“For Neal ? Neal doesn’t do drunk.” Elizabeth waved at the container that held Peter’s surefire remedy for a hangover.

“Believe me, he will need it. We are working on a new case. Neal has to counterfeit alcohol.” Peter put the cup next to his briefcase and picked up his suit jacket.

“Honey, I’m not sure Neal will be willing to drink your hangover remedy. Whatever his headache is.” Elizabeth picked up the empty pickle jar and threw it in the trash.

“Why not ?”

“Remember the last time I put some pickles in the salad ? Neal cut them in tiny pieces and put them all on the corner of his plate. He never ate them.” She helped him on with his jacket, smoothing the shoulders so they fit.

“Seems like nothing can surprise me anymore when Neal is involved.”

Elizabeth giggled.

Peter looked at her. “What’s so funny?”

“Neal. He put all the pickles in an artistic way. It formed a cute skyline of New York.”

“Good. Not forged. That’s some improvement.”


End file.
